La fiesta de horrores cotidianos
by Lyderning
Summary: Por alguna razón a Marsh se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de disfraces aterradores...


Por alguna razón a Marsh se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de sustos.

Y quien tenga el disfraz más aterrador, gana cinco mil dólares.

— Yo ganaré es concurso. E invitaré a Sveta a una cita romántica en ese nuevo restaurante. — comentó Vik fingiendo que lanzaba billetes.

— ¿De qué te disfrazaras, Doctor?— preguntó Tom pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

— De lo más horrible en este mundo… — respondió Vik chocando las puntas de sus dedos con las otras.

— ¿Tener que pelear contra Sephirot en Kingdom Hearts?— preguntó Yaolan poniéndose al lado de Tom con tres latas de refresco entre los brazos, le dio uno a Tom y otro a Vik quedándose con una en la mano izquierda.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso atrás con una mano en el corazón con cara horrorizada.

— No. Pero esa es una buena idea, Murgatroid. Pero lo más horroroso es cerrar el World sin guardar— dijo señalándola con el dedo índice, ella levantó la mano con su lata, haciendo un brindis. Tom abrió su lata y deslizó una mano por los hombros de su novia.

—Adoro tus referencias a videojuegos. — comentó colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella, Yaolan se sonrojó.

— Váyanse a un cuarto. — Vik levantó una mano en señal de alto. — Voy a disfrazarme de unn World sin guardar, eso sí que es aterrador.

— ¡Dios!, ¿eso es aterrador?, ¡solo a un idiota le pasaría eso!— dijo Wyatt llegando con Yuri y Sveta, quien se fue con Vik, este le ofreció un sorbo de su lata, ella lo agarró pasando sus manos por su hombro, ella era un poco más alta que él debido a sus tacones. — que no te acepten en una universidad, **eso** sí es aterrador.

— Pero es algo ilógico. — intervino Sveta con su acento ruso— Tenemos neuroprocesadores, somos genios.

— Imagina que nos los tengamos, —respondió Wyatt— muchas personas aquí serian perdedores.

La mirada de Tom se ensombreció levemente, Yaolan acarició con el reverso de la mano de su novio, quien agradeció el gesto. Unos segundos el teléfono de Yaolan vibró en su teléfono, lo sacó y revisó.

— El premio es de cinco mil dólares. — resaltó Wyatt— Suficiente para comprarme los libros que necesito.

— ¿Por qué no los descargas? — preguntó Yuri, quien se había ido y vuelto sin que nadie se enterara con otras tres latas

— Placer. El olor de los libros nuevos es embriagante.

Todos asintieron.

— Yo también voy a entrar. Voy a comprar muchos juegos —comentó Yaolan de la nada. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es lo suficientemente escalofriante para que le tengas miedo?— Tom acarició su hombro con un pulgar.

— Bueno… Las berenjenas son aterradoras. — se colocó dos dedos sosteniendo su mandíbula. Unos segundos pasaron de silencio hasta que todos estallaron en risas. — ¿¡De que se ríen!?, ¡son aterradoras!

— Claro que sí, Yaolan, claro que si… — dijo Tom llevándosela con él.

Wyatt devolvió la vista hacia Vik. — Hagamos una apuesta, si yo gano tú me acompañaras al centro comercial y cargaras todos los libros que cinco mil dólares puedan comprar.

— Y si yo gano, Moza Perversa, me llevaras a mí y a Sveta— la agarró por la cintura y se puso en puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla — en una de esas carretas de dos ruedas que tienen dos palos y...

— Ye entendí—dijo levantando ambas manos. — ¿trato?— Wyatt extendió una mano.

Vik sonrió travieso y escupió a su mano derecha, extendiéndosela. La cara de Wyatt se deformó en una de asco, tomó uno de sus dedos y lo movió de arriba abajo.

…

 _Día del concurso_

Tom se había disfrazado de Alucrad. A lo lejos vio a Yuri junto a Sveta caminando hacia él.

— Hola, ¿y Wyatt y Vik?—miró por encima del hombro de ambos sin señal de ninguno de sus amigos.

Ambos rusos lanzaron un suspiro. — Se fueron a la parte de atrás para poder presentarse.

— ¿Y Yao?— preguntó Sveta con un vaso entre los dedos. Desde la disolución de la alianza Ruso-China se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

— Debe estar con ellos. — Tom se levantó de hombros mientras le enviaba un mensaje por _net-send_ con su teclado, la última vez que le había enviado uno en vez de poner: " _Buen día, hermosa."_ Puso, " _Tienes una delantera hermosa."_

Las luces se apagaron y otras de colores iluminaron el lugar yendo de un lado al otro. Una nube de humo llenó el escenario.

— Buenas noches, jóvenes— dijo con la voz grave— ¿listos para sentir el miedo?

La multitud respondió con un gigantesco: ¡Sí!

— Bien… empecemos con el concurso. Ahora mismo se le ha enviado un programa, ábranlo. Cuando vean un disfraz que realmente les aterre su cerebro reaccionará de una forma algo exagerada.

Una pantalla se prendió a sus espaldas con medidor de miedo.

…

Hubo desde diablos (o diablesas sexys) hasta un chasqueadores [TheLastOfUs]. Este último causó más terror de cualquier otro, hasta que finalmente apareció Vik, iba con un disfraz en forma de rectángulo cubriéndole toda la cara hasta las rodillas con las dos manos sobresaliendo. En el cuadrado se mostraba una ventana de World con la pequeña ventanita de ¿Desea guardar los cambios efectuados en "Documento 1"? Con el botón "No guardar" apretado. La sala se llenó de gritos, rompiendo el record impuesto.

Seguidamente entró Wyatt igual que Vik, era una hoja gigante de carta con un texto que decía "Lo sentimos pero no ha entrado" seguido de otras formalidades, al igual que en el turno de Vik quedó en el mismo nivel de horror. Ambos se miraron atreves de los disfraces, Marsh subió al escenario.

— Veo que tenemos un empate, supongo que tendremos que hacer un recuento. — Olivia Ossare entró al escenario sosteniendo su vestido para poder correr, le susurró algo al general, este levantó ambas cejas. — Perdón, perdón… he olvidado a la última participante, Yaolan, entra.

La chica asiática subió al escenario, sus ojos oscuros estaban rodeados por maquillaje negro dándole el aspecto de muerto que buscaba; su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía una túnica azul con mangas largas que estaban rotas a los bordes, esta se abría un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas y los tacones negros que vestía, además tenía una guadaña [hoz]. Algunos gritos se escucharon (especialmente de Tom), pero no era nada comparado con los gritos que se escucharon con los disfraces de Vik y Wyatt.

— Bueno, gracias Yaolan. — la tomó del hombro y la condujo hasta la escalera.

Yaolan dejó de caminar y se volteó hacia el general— No he terminado

Se zafó del agarre del general y se colocó al frente del escenario, tomó su manga y la apartó dejando ver la pantalla que tenía en su muñeca apretó un par de botones y en su túnica se iluminaron unas letras blancas.

— Soy la pantalla azul de la muerte. Témanme.

3…

2…

Yaolan se tapó los oídos

1…

La pantalla lanzó chispas mientras toda la aguja se llenaba de gritos de terror sacadas de una verdadera película de horror. Algunos corrían de un lado al otro y otros estaban tirados en el suelo llorando escandalosamente. Wyatt y Vik corrían por el escenario, hasta que se chocaron provocando que Wyatt cayera y Vik sobre ella, rompiendo ambos disfraces.

Marsh se acercó hacia la chica. — Felicidades, Yaolan. — le dio un cheque y le estrechó una mano.

…

— Necesitaré terapia después de esto. — dijo Tom, quien estaba acurrucado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Ya… ya…— Yaolan le acariciaba el pelo rubio abrazándole protectoramente.

— Me he horrorizado de verdad, Yao. — dijo Sveta sosteniendo a un miedoso Vik como si fuera un bebé. Se le notaba unos rastros de lágrimas.

— Eso fue realmente horrible. — comentó Yuri cargando con el disfraz de Wyatt.

— Supongo que me pasé. —Yaolan se rascó la nuca, ya no tenía su túnica ni su guadaña, cuando Tom la vio le dio un ataque de pánico. Vestía un pantalón corto y una musculosa negra. — Pero, gané, — de entre las telas de la túnica sacó el cheque— ¿quieren ir a comer? Yo invito.

 **Fin**

Este es el primer ficc de Insignia que hago. Espero que les guste.


End file.
